Problem: $ (0.05\% \div -2\%) \div 3\% $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (0.00045 \div -0.02) \div 0.03 $ $ = 0.00045 \div (-0.02 \times 0.03)$ $ = 0.00045 \div -0.0006$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 4 to the right.}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{4}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${4}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{45}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${45}\div6={7}\text{ or }6\times{7} = {42}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${30}\div6={5}\text{ or }6\times{5} = {30}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $0.00045 \div -0.0006 = -0.75$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-0.75 = -75\%$